Traducción: Inadvertent Intrusions
by Traducciones
Summary: Cinco ocasiones en las que Charles se introduce accidentalmente en las emociones y pensamientos de Erik. One-shot, Primera Generación. No es slash, pero las propias interpretaciones de los lectores son bienvenidas.


_**Disclaimer:** Esta es una traducción del fic **"Inadvertent Intrusions"** de **MaraudingSnitch1314**. X-Men no me pertenece y no he recibido remuneración por esta traducción. **  
**_

_**Traductora:** Olimpia. _

_**Nota** : Primer fic que se sube a este perfil. Espero que lo disfrutéis y que este sea sólo el comienzo de este gran proyecto._

 **Inadvertent Intrusions.**

 **1\. Rabia.**

—¿Otra ronda, Charles?

—Está bien.

Entrechocan sus vasos antes de que Charles se gire sobre el taburete para observar el bar lleno de gente mientras su compañero trastea con los grifos de cerveza en ausencia del camarero.

Un pinchazo repentino de rabia asesina nubla su conciencia —los estúpidos y bulliciosos hombres de la mesa más cercana cantan una canción despreciable sobre la condena de la madre del cabecilla: _Me cuesta una fortuna… Debería dejar que esa estúpida mujer se pudriera…_

Sólo repitiendo con un intrusivo _"Calma tu mente"_ , Charles es capaz de llevarse a su amigo del bar.

No envidia la afilada tapa de la cerveza de Erik.

 **2\. Alegría.**

La mañana es tentadoramente brillante e inesperadamente calurosa para mediados de octubre. En lugar de seguir con el entrenamiento con ese calor, Charles convence a los jóvenes para lavar los coches de lujo que desde hacía mucho tiempo han sido olvidados en el cavernoso garaje de la mansión. Moira se ofrece voluntaria felizmente; sorprendentemente Erik es un participante dispuesto.

Mientras frota una rueda sucia con un trapo y jabón, Charles hace chillar a los chicos mientras salpican y juegan con la manguera con alegría no disimulada. Está cogiendo un cubo de agua cuando un pensamiento ajeno pasa suavemente por su mente.

 _Panda de idiotas,_ piensa Erik. Charles sonríe al sentir su alegría.

 **3\. Indulgencia.**

Encorvado sobre un volumen de genética evolutiva, Charles despierta de un ligero estupor mientras una envolvente melodía flota hasta su estudio. Rápidamente baja las escaleras, se cuela en la sala de estar sin hacer ruido y se asoma con cautela desde el marco de la puerta.

Erik, vestido con jersey de cuello alto y pantalones, está sentado al piano. Sus dedos se mueven de manera segura a través de las teclas, produciendo una melodía a la vez inquietante y hermosa. Sus ojos están cerrados.

Curiosamente, tal y como nota Charles al introducirse accidentalmente en las emociones de su amigo, no es ni tranquilidad ni melancolía lo que siente. Por el contrario, hay un verdadero calor de diversión en su propia autoindulgencia.

 **4\. Arrepentimiento.**

Después de discutir tranquilamente con sus compañeros, Alex suelta audazmente cuando están alrededor de la mesa:

—¿Y a ti qué te ha pasado?

No dispuesto a aceptar el silencio de Erik, el joven lo acosa con preguntas inocentes sobre su mutación. Él ignora sus ganas de dar la lata. Alguien pregunta qué pensaban sus padres sobre sus habilidades.

Sin previo aviso, los cubiertos comienzan a doblarse en las manos de sus propietarios. La lámpara de araña se mueve furiosamente por encima de ellos. Una tetera explota con un resonante _bang._ La silla de Erik se aparta de la mesa.

Horas después, mientras Charles pasa por delante de la habitación de Erik de camino a la suya siente una oleada de irritación, enfado y, sobre todo, arrepentimiento.

 **5\. Serenidad.**

—No hagas trampas, Charles.

—Te aseguro que no lo necesito.

Una vez más, están enfrascados en una partida de ajedrez en la más que bienvenida soledad de la biblioteca, como suelen hacer. Erik elimina un caballo del tablero mirando a Charles a los ojos antes de comentar:

—El ajedrez era la única diversión que… Shaw me permitía.

Aturdido por esa confesión, Charles aparta la mirada estudiando las piezas con atención y en lugar de responder mueve un alfil. Afortunadamente, Erik reanuda la conversación previa y Charles es invadido por la tranquilidad que emana ligeramente.

En presencia de Charles, Erik se siente seguro. Otra ola de serenidad envuelve a su amigo.

* * *

 _Este fic es muy cortito, pero espero que lo hayáis disfrutado de todas formas :)_

 _Nuestro buzón siempre está abierto a nuevas sugerencias de fics que queráis ver traducidos al español así que no os cortéis y pedid._

 _¡Nos vemos!_


End file.
